Talk:Android/@comment-40039866-20190911191112
i often do stuff like: *using Auto-Aim moves such as Divine Lasso, Super Rush, Spirit Ball, Final Blow, Strike of Revelation, etc ''' *spamming '''Super Rush and Spirit Ball at any pvp because of the low ki cost and because you will hardly miss them *spamming Final Blow if the enemy starts to block my Super Rush *using Strike of Revelation as a Anti-Block if the enemy does not take off the damn finger from the block button (it actually works very well lmao) *using Light Grenade as main ki wave on pvp and Final Flash as main ki wave against npcs (Final Flash does a little bit more of damage compared to Final Kamehameha, i've already tested the damage with a friend) *wait until the enemy starts charging ki, then quickly use a strong, fast and "hard-to-dodge" attack like Divine Lasso or Light Grenade *farming npcs with Second Bloom, and if someone actually tries to disturb my farming by stealing my npcs, i quickly Aggro every nearby npc around using Super Rush and bringing all of them to the sky, making it impossible for anyone to kill them, causing the dudes to leave my farming place or even the server *pick a mission that requires you to kill a lot of very hard npcs, then quickly "infect" all of them with a single Super Rush which deals almost no damage and then wait for someone else to actually kill the npcs for me, and also keep infecting them every time they respawn *use Instant Transmission to chase any toxic people who tries to disturb my gameplay by SpawnKilling, starting reasonless fights or keep disturbing my farm, and killing them dozens of times until they rage quit, its super effective because Instant Transmission will teleport you to anyone you want, even though the person is in another server or map, all you need is to know the name of the person you want to chase ang GG *Quickly use Super Explosive Wave against people who keeps spamming Super Rush or Final Blow, just so the enemy will take about the same amount of damage when he comes close *use Super Explosive Wave against THAT type of person... you know what i am talking about right? no? seriously? of course i'm talking about THAT type of person who keeps trying to come close at you and spam Normal Punches or Meteor Crash, the most moron, dumb and pathetic creatures of the entire universe *spam GOD sphere (Super Nova if you don't have robux) instead of using Spirit Bomb or Super Spirit Bomb, which both costs a lot of ki, specially if you are playing as Android Race *fly around the enemy using Shift while the ki is charging (works only with Androids) just so i can easily dodge the useless and dumb Dragon Fists, Kamehamehas and Final Kamehamehas which they start to launch towards me *keep spamming Spirit Ball and Super Rush once the ki is fully charged XD *use Krillin Assist Character to heal me at Ranked Matches since Androids did not got any form to heal them and no one can use Senzus at Ranked *start to attack the enemy only after he transforms, because he will not be able to heal himself with the form if i do so and since i do all this stuff often, does it make me a tryhard???